1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to chairs and stools, and more particularly to an improved stool for sitting in a shower, the stool providing storage for items useful while using the shower.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of foot stools, seats and sitting devices is generally well known to the public. For example Colin et al teaches a combined portable shower stall foot stool and storage compartment in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,075. This document clearly shows several embodiments of a stool having a side wall, internal partitioned storage area, and a top surface which may support a foot or a body. An attached tub and shower seat of Mitchell is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,892 and includes a seat portion, a folding leg for supporting the seat portion when in the horizontal orientation, and a folding wall bracket for supporting the entire apparatus when folded against a wall for storage or walking clearance. The device is folded out for sitting upon when in the shower or bath. Boone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,725 describes a bath cabinet providing an enclosed seat, side walls, storage drawers and racks for hanging towels. Delaney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,648 teaches a combination washbasin and cabinet attachment for bathtubs. This apparatus provides for storage in the shower compartment and may be used also for support of the feet or body.
The above described art is representative of inventions designed for meeting the objective of providing a safe and comfortable seating and resting surface while cleaning the body and its parts. However, these inventions do not provide item specific storage means for those things most frequently used in the bath or shower stall. Lacking, too, are the necessary safety features for use in a wet environment and the necessary construction for air drying of items and surfaces exposed to high humidity. Neither alone or in combination do we find a suitable construct for meeting the needs of those living in confined spaces and using small bath facilities.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.